Sleepover
by SinsofMidnight
Summary: Akihiko came over to hide out and sleep at Hiroki's apartment. Hiroki and Nowaki offer Akihiko relationship advice. Hilarity -and sex- ensue. Yaoi. Junjo Romantica and Junjo Egotist pairings! ONESHOT!


_Originally, this story was just supposed to be Hiroki consoling Akihiko, but alas, as everything in my mind does, it led to sex. XD_

_Anyway. Enjoy!_

_~Sins~_

* * *

**Sleepover**

**_Fandom: _**_Junjo Romantica_

**_Teaser:_**_ "'In here, Nowaki. We have a guest. Akihiko,' I replied. I knew that his mood would darken as soon as he heard that name, so I covered that base before it came to it. 'I'm giving him relationship advice.'  
Akihiko winced."_

**_Inspiration:_**_ Relationship advice is my specialty. _

**_Rating:_**_ M_

**_Warnings:  
_**_-Yaoi  
-Hangover  
-Almost public sex  
-Bad dream  
-Relationship advice_

**_Main Pairing: _**_Junjo Egotist pairing (Nowaki/Hiroki)_

**_Minor Pairings Mentioned:  
_**_-Junjo Romantica pairing (Usagi/Misaki)_

**_Setting: _**_Hiroki and Nowaki's apartment. Could possibly fit into the storyline after these pairs get together…_

**_POV: _**_Written primarily in Hiroki's POV, with a little bit from Usagi_

**_Summary:_**_ Akihiko came over to hide out and sleep at Hiroki's apartment. Hiroki and Nowaki offer Akihiko relationship advice. Hilarity -and sex- ensue._

**_Additional ANs:_**_ In case you forgot, Akihiko is Usagi's first name and, primarily, what Hiroki addresses him by._

* * *

_Hiroki:_

"Misaki," Akihiko murmured, grasping the pillow tightly. Akihiko was curled up on my couch, cradling his teddy bear in one arm and a pillow between his cheek and his other hand. He had always been so cute when he slept. The trust he exhibited in me by letting me be the one to hide him from his editor and letting me see his sleeping face was astounding. And Nowaki would kill me if he found out.

_Oh well,_ I thought to myself. Nowaki would really just have to deal with this one. Akihiko had come to our door this morning, looking haggard as hell and hung over, begging me to let him crash at my place. Since Nowaki had first-shift at the hospital today, I'd led him to the couch and lent him a blanket. I loved Akihiko once, deeply. But I loved Nowaki now, and I would never betray him. So I just kind of watched him sleep, like one does with their child, secure in the knowledge that they are safe and sound.

His face twisted into a look I'd rarely seen on his face: confusion, then a painful expression took hold. _Ah. Bad dream, me thinks. _So I did the one thing I could do, even though he was a devil when he woke up. I shook his shoulder gently. "Akihiko. Akihiko! Wake up, Akihiko!"

He woke slowly, not bearing the usual anger he did at waking. He sat up. "Hiroki," he said, like he was startled to see me.

I offered him a small smile. "Bad dream?" I asked.

He nodded.

"You wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head.

"Well, then." I sat down next to him on the couch and met his gaze. "Who's Misaki?" I had a feeling it was the same Misaki who was in one of my classes, who was avoided by most.

He looked at me, startled. "Takahiro's little brother. My lover."

_Good to know he's moved on finally._ "You said his name in your sleep," I told him pointedly. "About time you moved on."

He looked at me oddly. "What about you? Do you have someone?"

I nodded. "Nowaki. He's a doctor. In fact, he's at work right now."

"The boy who was at your house-" he started.

I silenced him with a nod. "It's been a few years for us. What about you?"

"Since Takahiro got engaged. Misaki drug me out of the house after his brother told us, and cried for me." A tender smile crossed his lips. "I fell in love with him right there, with the boy who felt my pain enough to cry in my place."

"How many books ago?" I'd noticed a distinct change in his writing, going from rather lonely and sad to more gentle and tender. I just hadn't realized that the cause was a new love who he could be more open with.

"You noticed, huh."

"Of course I did. I always read your stories." I groused at him, feeling a flush rising into my cheeks. I'd started when we were younger, when I was simply reading his short stories out of notebooks, and I'd always enjoyed them.

He smiled at me. "That explains your lover's initial reaction to me, then. I know how you treat you books."

Actually, it had more to do with the fact I'd said 'Akihiko' while I was sleeping, but he really didn't need to know that. I shrugged. "He's a bit possessive about me, but I also find I'm rather possessive, as well."

His smile widened. "That's how it is when you love someone, right?"

I nodded. "Speaking of loving people, why are you here and not at home with your college-age lover who I know for a fact has no classes today?"

I watched his mood darken in an instant. "My father has decided to monopolize his day."

Well, that explained the dream and the darker mood. "Akihiko, if that boy loves you, your father and his opinions are not going to cause him to leave you."

He looked at me. "But-"

"No buts, Akihiko. If Nowaki hasn't left me for every time I've doubted him, then Misaki can still love you despite your family." I met his gaze.

"Hiro-san, I'm home!" called my boyfriend, ever-cheerful.

"In here, Nowaki. We have a guest. Akihiko," I replied. I knew that his mood would darken as soon as he heard that name, so I covered that base before it came to it. "I'm giving him relationship advice."

Akihiko winced.

"And he appears to be hating it," Nowaki said as he strode into the room. He kissed me once and sat down next to me.

"Akihiko has never taken advice well," I told him, then turned to Akihiko. "Seriously. Call him. He's probably missing you, whether he'll admit it or not."

Akihiko smiled softly. "I know how he feels now. I just don't know how he'll feel after spending time with my family."

I sighed. "Akihiko, you are the only one worried about that! Obviously he isn't. He loves you, so no matter what your family says, he'll defend you."

"I'd be forced to agree," Nowaki said from beside me. "Love doesn't change because of things like that. Hiro-san thought I'd left him, but he still loved me. Your boyfriend will still love you and miss you. Trust me. So call him, okay?"

Akihiko smiled. "You're ganging up on me now," he joked, "so I'll have to go with you on this one."

I pointed toward the balcony. "Go out there. Privacy."

He nodded, dug his cell phone out of his pocket, and headed for the balcony. Nowaki wrapped his arms around. "When did you become such a meddlesome friend?"

I blushed. "Since it's Akihiko. The only person who knows him as well as I do was the topic of our conversation."

"Who is it? Someone we know?" Nowaki asked, nibbling at my earlobe.

"O-one of my students." I hated the stutter he caused. He, however, loved it. "His first love's younger brother."

He nuzzled my neck. "How long will it take for his phone call?"

"That depends on how it goes," I told him, knowing exactly what the gleam in his eye meant. "Nowaki, now really isn't the ti– mmph!" The rest of my protest was lost because my brain cells lost communication with my brain and shut themselves down when he kissed me. My arms slid around him of their own volition, even as his hands moved down my back, one moving to cup my ass while the other slid under my shirt to tease the skin just above my waistband –_damn him, he knows how much that effects me–_ drawing a low growl from my lips.

"If I'm not mistaken, Hiro-s–"

"Shut up, Nowaki. We don't have time," I interrupted, knowing that once we started, we wouldn't stop until we were both satisfied. And a phone call wouldn't give us time for both talk and action. He smiled and brought his lips to mine again, kissing me as recklessly as the typhoon he was named for, his hands already under my shirt, one sliding up to tease me and the other sliding down to unbutton my pants. I tried to keep myself quiet, biting my lip to hold in moans. I really didn't think Akihiko and his boyfriend needed to hear us going at it. He was starting to undress me in the living room, so I pulled him toward the bedroom, clothing falling off as we went. I was ready for him, not that I would tell him that. He'd already pulled the night shift three days this week, so we'd both gone four days without sex. Neither of us was willing to let the count be five. We were both naked when we got to the bed. We knew it would be over quickly, mostly because, hello, it had been four days.

"I don't think I can wait, Hiro-san…" he murmured against my neck.

"Then don't," I replied, blushing at the intimacy of our situation, my own bluntness, and the fact that I _was_ ready for him. If he tried to prepare me, I'd probably come around his fingers. We'd done this maybe once before that I could recall, but this needed to be the second time we tried it unless we wanted separate orgasms.

He stilled at my suggestion. "But-"

"Damn it, Nowaki. Now. I need you now," I told him, softening my tone in the end, even as my blush darkened.

It had to be the last sentence that made him agree. I was never very vocal about my sexual needs. He moved back, positioned himself at my ass, and slowly thrust into me. Holy _fuck_ it hurt! I had been expecting it to, though, so I winced a bit but said nothing of my pain, moving my hips against his as he sank deeper into me. He thrust gently against my prostate, making me moan and meet his thrust. His large, gentle hand snaked around my body to clasp my cock, making me moan again. He began to work me in time with his thrusts and before long, I came, softly moaning his name as I blushed. He came only a minute or so after me, biting my shoulder to smother his sound.

* * *

_Usagi:_

"Where are you?" Misaki asked me suddenly.

I started. "Why?"

"Because, where ever you are, I am hearing a few _interesting_ background noises. Who's having sex?"

So, Misaki wasn't afraid to admit he recognized the sounds I'd been hearing since our phone call began. "Just my old friend and his lover."

I practically heard him nod. "Well then. Just so you know, your dad hasn't said anything bad about you."

"Why would I care?"

"You seem to think that I am not going to… still feel the same about you after meeting your family."

I smiled. He knew me so well. Still, he was still hesitant to talk about his feelings. "Well, do you feel any different?"

"Well, I chased your father off when he started to say something about your past. Geez, it's the weekend, and I don't want to spend mine with your dad!" The underlying note in his voice said 'Although I still want to know more about your past.'

A particularly loud moan interrupted my thoughts. "Well, they seem to be enjoying themselves," Misaki noted.

I smiled. "Well, what do you want to spend your weekend doing?" I asked, drawing back to our conversation before it was interrupted.

I practically heard him blush. "Working, curling up with a good book, sleeping– "

"Alone?" I asked, interrupting his chain of thought. "What fun is sleeping alone?"

I knew he was blushing even more. "Sleeping alone is restful, Usagi-sensei. What don't you get about that?"

"Yeah, but sleeping alone is so… lonely," I replied. "Anyway, I'll be home in a few."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

* * *

_Hiroki:_

I stood up and threw on my clothes as quickly as I could. _Seriously? Did we really have sex while Akihiko was on the balcony on the phone?_ My sore body screamed the answer at me, and it was a resounding 'yes'. I kissed Nowaki's cheek. "Go take a shower. I'm going to get rid of our guest, hopefully."

He smiled at me and rose to his feet. He kissed my lips gently and headed for the bathroom. I headed for the living room, kicking the clothes that had fallen only –luckily– in the hallway. Akihiko sat on my couch with a secret smile that told me he'd definitely heard our activities, but I still decided to proceed as if he hadn't. "So is he still the same as you left him, or did your father kill his love for you and leave it in some dark alley?"

"Still the same. Where's Nowaki?" he asked, a slow smile sliding across his lips.

"Taking a hot shower," I returned. "Are you going to go home on your own or do I need to kick you out of my apartment?"

He rose to his feet and scooped up his teddy bear. "I'm going to go home. Have fun with your lover," he returned over his shoulder as he headed for the door.

I turned crimson and he chuckled as he left. _That's it,_ I thought. _No more sleepovers at my house._

* * *

_Usagi:_

"Welcome home, Usagi-sensei," Misaki tossed over his shoulder. He was doing dishes in the kitchen. I slid up behind him and wrapped my arms around him and he stilled. "Usagi, I'm trying to wash the dish– ahh!"

His chain of thought was interrupted as my hand slid into his pants to palm his cock. "Misaki, I missed you," I murmured in his ear, pulling him back against me. He blushed brightly, but couldn't even speak in reply as I increased the pressure. He made a strangled sound of pleasure. I picked him up and headed for my room, wanting to have my fill of him, since I'd denied myself for two days to allow him to study. I knew he was as ready for release as I was, which was probably why he wasn't fighting me at all.

He startled me by resting his head on my shoulder. "Misaki?"

"What, I can't enjoy being near you now?" he murmured.

_Oh hell. I won't be able to hold back at all now,_ I thought.

Misaki shot my restraint all to hell. Not that I minded or had that much to kill. But my sleepover at Hiroki's had led to some… unexpected stimulation, and I was falling over the edge to pounce on Misaki. _If I hurt him, I'll make it up to him,_ I told myself before kissing him and proceeding to have my wicked way with him.

* * *

_**R&R and let me know what you think! There are massive amounts of yaoi and slash in it for you if you do! XD**_


End file.
